List of Episodes
'Season 1' *Episode 1, Part 1: Me Adam, You Jake *Episode 1, Part 2: Shark Attack *Episode 2, Part 1: Lyon of Scrimmage *Episode 2, Part 2: Bad News Bear *Episode 3, Part 1: Inoculation Day *Episode 3, Part 2: Animal Testing *Episode 4, Part 1: The Sheds *Episode 4, Part 2: Shiny Thing *Episode 5, Part 1: Amazon Kevin *Episode 5, Part 2: Grub Drive! *Episode 6, Part 1: Law and Odor *Episode 6, Part 2: Yesterday's Funny Monkey *Episode 7, Part 1: It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon *Episode 7, Part 2: My Science Project *Episode 8, Part 1: Chew on This *Episode 8, Part 2: The 'A' Word *Episode 9, Part 1: Two Tons of Fun *Episode 9, Part 2: Docu-Trauma *Episode 10, Part 1: Supplies Party *Episode 10, Part 2: She's Koala That *Episode 11, Part 1: Political Animals *Episode 11, Part 2: Guano in 60 Seconds *Episode 12, Part 1: Bubble or Nothing *Episode 12, Part 2: Up All Night *Episode 13: Kerry to Dance? 'Season 2' *Episode 14, Part 1: Le Switcheroo *Episode 14, Part 2: I Got A New Aptitude *Episode 15, Part 1: Cheer Pressure *Episode 15, Part 2: Basic Jake *Episode 16, Part 1: The Times They Are Exchangin' *Episode 16, Part 2: Cool Kids *Episode 17, Part 1: Disregarding Henry *Episode 17, Part 2: Nice Moustache *Episode 18, Part 1: Poop Scoop *Episode 18, Part 2: Leaf of Absence *Episode 19, Part 1: I Fear Pretties *Episode 19, Part 2: Magic Fish *Episode 20, Part 1: Ain't Too Proud to Egg *Episode 20, Part 2: The Two Jakes *Episode 21, Part 1: Jake's Day Off *Episode 21, Part 2: Lupe in Love *Episode 22, Part 1: Carny Crazy *Episode 22, Part 2: Up and Adam *Episode 24, Part 1: Making the Grade *Episode 24, Part 2: One Lump or Tutor *Episode 25, Part 1: Pranks for the Memories *Episode 25, Part 2: Talking Teddy *Episode 26, Part 1: Uniformity *Episode 26, Part 2: Pants in Space Note: Episode 23 was a special. 'Season 3' *Episode 27, Part 1: Sick Day *Episode 27, Part 2: Cuddlemuffins *Episode 28, Part 1: The Spiffanos *Episode 28, Part 2: The Little Mermonkey *Episode 29, Part 1: Diplomatic Insanity *Episode 29, Part 2: Sidekicked *Episode 30, Part 1: Gorilla of My Dreams *Episode 30, Part 2: The Prince and the Pooper *Episode 32, Part 1: Pride and Pixiefrog *Episode 32, Part 2: The Morning Zoo *Episode 33, Part 1: Flesh Fur Fantasy *Episode 33, Part 2: Substitute Sweetheart *Episode 34, Part 1: Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It *Episode 34, Part 2: The Citronella Solution *Episode 35, Part 1: Mongoosed *Episode 35, Part 2: Mellow Fellows *Episode 36, Part 1: Save the Drama for Your Llama *Episode 36, Part 2: Hornbill and Ted's Bogus Journey *Episode 37, Part 1: Lie, Cheetah, Steal *Episode 37, Part 2: An Inconvenient Goof *Episode 38, Part 1: The Frog Principal *Episode 38, Part 2: Meet the Spidermonkeys *Episode 39, Part 1: The Butt of the Jake *Episode 39, Part 2: Shark Fin Soupy Note: The 31st episode was the Invaded special. Season 4 *Episode 40, Part 1: The Hyena and the Mighty *Episode 40, Part 2: Oh Henry *Episode 41, Part 1: My Feral Lyon *Episode 41, Part 2: A Mid Semester Life's Dream *Episode 42, Part 1: The Ivy League *Episode 42, Part 2: Robo Frog 3000 *Episode 43, Part 1: The Notorious Windor Gorilla *Episode 43, Part 2: Ingrid Through the Out Door *Episode 44: Glazed and Confused *Episode 45, Part 1: Hygiene Hijinks *Episode 45, Part 2: Mandrill of the House *Episode 46, Part 1: Synch or Swim *Episode 46, Part 2: Lyon's Anatomy *Episode 47, Part 1: Human Behavior *Episode 47, Part 2: Four Eyed Jake *Episode 48, Part 1: Where in the World are Adam's Parents? *Episode 48, Part 2: Mountain Dude *Episode 49, Part 1: A Very Special Boy *Episode 49, Part 2: Knights of the Multiplication Table *Episode 50, Part 1: Wild Thing *Episode 50, Part 2: Lonely Lyon Specials and Movies My Gym Partner's A Monkey aired 2 movies and 4 specials, including Chapter 3 of Invaded. Movies: [[The Big Field Trip|'The Big Field Trip']] Adam and Jake join the school band so that they can go on a field trip. They end up getting lost, and the bus crashes into a woodland after going off of a cliff. While everyone else is panicking, Adam is able to apply what he has learned at CDMS to survive the bunnies, butterflies, deer, and killer chipmunks who want Adam's picollo. Throughout the movie, Adam kept asking where the bus was headed, and he only received the response "It's the Big Field Trip!" At the end of the episode, it was revealed that they were headed to a big field, where they could perform without driving everyone else nuts. [[Animal School Musical|'Animal School Musical']] Jake wishes to live in a musical, and the Magic Fish grants his wish after Jake rescues him. After his wish is granted, however, Jake quickly realizes that living in a musical is horrible, and he wishes to break the spell. He soon finds out that the only way to do this is by becoming musically talented. Specials: [[Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas|'Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas']] Animas is a celebration of animals and their instincts, and Adam has to celebrate it or else he'll ruin the holiday for everyone. This episode contains spoofs of many holiday specials, such as How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown! [[That Darn Platypus|'That Darn Platypus']] The Invaded special. Slips magazine cover referenced Ed, Edd n Eddy. [[A Whole Zoo World|'A Whole Zoo World']] This special was initially intended to be the series finale, and, for all intents and purposes, it was. In the special, Adam takes a summer job as a zookeeper, believing he has the qualifications, but what happens to him is that he learns that the animals hate zookeepers. [[A Thanksgiving Carol|'A Thanksgiving Carol']] This episode is a parody of A Christmas Carol. Adam is visited by three ghosts who try to help him understand why his animal friends hate Thanksgiving.